Jimmy and Cindy's relationship
Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex are rivals, distaff counterparts and love interests in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. In the majority of the franchise, Jimmy and Cindy share a huge rivalry in both academics and physical abilities. Cindy was the smartest in her class before moving to Retroville, where she met Jimmy and the others. She lives across from Jimmy, whose intelligence put her at second place. Both being too prideful to acknowledge the other's individual skills and knowledge, they both strive to outdo the other. They have somewhat of a love/hate relationship, due to their criticism and competitiveness toward each other, but secret admiration of each other along with it. Though Cindy teases Jimmy and argues with him frequently, she does care about him and doesn't like it when Jimmy is heartbroken or sad, and often goes to comfort him. It is also shown that she wants to be as smart as Jimmy and she looks up to him. Jimmy is understandably annoyed with Cindy's insults and teasing, but still sees Cindy as a friend because she keeps him on his feet. Cindy tries to remind Jimmy of all the trouble he's caused and to think his plans through, but in his pride, Jimmy often doesn't listen to her and does what he wants instead. By season three however, they are coming to terms with their feelings, and they slowly drop their rivalry. Cindy picks on Jimmy and his friends less, and Jimmy notices the change and begins to attempt at showing her that he returns her feelings. Both are too proud too come clean about it, but do slowly let go of hiding it from each other. By the end of the season, both of them acknowledged their feelings for each other and had begun dating. If season four had been ordered, Jimmy and Cindy would've finally fully acknowledged how pointless pretending to hate each other was, ending their rivalry permanently. Romantic Moments (in order) *In the movie, when they're flying rockets, they turn to each other and exchange smiles. Later, when Jimmy starts crying, feeling sorry for himself and anxious about fixing his mistakes, she comforts him. At the end, she thanks him for saving everybody's lives. ** It is also worth noting that in the movie, she and Jimmy got along somewhat better than in most of the series until the end of season 3. In the cancelled season four, this would've been the case again. * In a 2001 issue of Nickelodeon Magazine, a section had the characters' bios on it. On Cindy's bio, it said she was most likely to end up marrying Jimmy. *In a sneak preview for the series that aired during the 2002 KCA, there was a Q&A segment. One of the the questions was asking Jimmy if he and Cindy secretly liked each other, which Jimmy denied after seeing clips of him and Cindy's interactions in the movie. *In Normal Boy, Jimmy's intelligence is removed and he was no longer smart enough to think to hold back things he was private about, and so he tells Cindy he thinks she's cute. And of course at this point in the series, she's shocked that Jimmy thinks this of her. *In Birth of a Salesman, Cindy tries to buy Jimmy from his parents when the Robot Salesman Willie Loman 3000 is bargaining him. *Brobot, in his introductory episode, tells Cindy that he thinks Jimmy likes her. She smiles for a second before Brobot begins to tease. Jimmy denies the accusation, clearly embarrassed. Goddard, having taped all this, plays it to Jimmy at the end, which again embarasses him. He chases Goddard trying delete the video. *In Granny Baby Jimmy is in charge of a baby, and Cindy offers to help him, because she says it needs her motherly care. For the rest of the episode, they basically assume parental roles toward the baby, and at one point Cindy even points out Jimmy being fatherly. *In I Dream of Jimmy, Jimmy had to wake Carl from his dream by doing something in the dream that would surprise Carl enough to make him realize it wasn't real life. As soon as Cindy appears, his first thought is to run up and kiss her on the lips, which he does, and throws a disgusted face in Carl's direction after doing so, which did succeed in causing Carl to wake up. Jimmy later says to Carl that it was a "horrible desperate thing" he had to do, but acted very embarassed and guilty when Cindy approached him about it. *During Trading Faces, Cindy mentioned one of them had daydreamed a romantic situation between them, including holding hands as they walk, then kissing. They both insisted they hadn't been the one thinking of that, but the episode implies that had both imagined this at some point. *In Safety First, she becomes concerned for Jimmy when he starts getting bullied by Terry Finster and tells him that he should tell a trusted adult about it. *In Party at Neutron's, Cindy sees Jimmy and Betty dancing together and looks very sad. She then remarks that she would never dance with Jimmy even if he was the last kid on Earth. Sheen then teases her, and Cindy threatens to hit him in the mouth. *In The Eggpire Strikes Back, when Cindy realizes that it's her fault Poultra got resurrected, she comes to Jimmy's defense. At the end, she and Jimmy dance together. He then wipes her memory of the entire day, despite her protest. *In Beach Party Mummy, Jimmy carries Cindy on his back, and they exchange smiles. Also, when the torch burns out inside the pyramid, Jimmy touches Cindy somewhere (we dont see where), which makes her yelp. *During The Retroville 9, they embrace for a victory hug, then push each other away in awkward embarrassment. Later, Cindy (unaware that Jimmy has been cheating in the games) thanks Jimmy for coaching them. *In Return of the Nanobots, Jimmy wrote a poem with the intention of breaking his robots by making them name all digits of pi. The poem references "Body Electric" by Walt Whitman, saying "Cindy sings the body electric" (to "sing the body electric" is to be physically attractive). Also, at the end of the episode when everyone reappears, Jimmy catches Cindy as she appears in the sky. They smile at each other before he drops her. *Love Potion 976/J has Jimmy accidentally exposed to a love potion, which makes him fall for Cindy. She doesn't know what he does in the episode is not of his own will. So when he asks her out she accepts, and even leans in for a kiss at the end of the date. Before they kiss, Jimmy quickly kicks her out of the lab and she looks genuinely hurt, believing that Jimmy was playing a cruel prank on her. *In Send in the Clones, Romantic Jimmy serenades Cindy, who faints, thinking it's actually Jimmy. When she, Nick, Sheen, Carl, the pie guy, and Granny tell Hugh what Jimmy's clones had done that day, she says Romantic Jimmy made her heart sing, but then quickly lies, saying he threatened her. *In Billion Dollar Boy, Jimmy gets jealous when Eustace starts flirting with Cindy, who has developed a crush on him. Later in the robot fight, Cindy realizes that Eustace was just using her to hurt Jimmy, and then he forced Jimmy to watch Goddard die. When a heartbroken Jimmy thinks that Goddard has died, Cindy seems very regretful. *In Foul Bull, Cindy says "If I ever get the hots for that idiot Jimmy, just lock me up!" which is her typical denial of her crush on Jimmy. By this point, Libby knows that Cindy likes Jimmy. *In The Science Fair Affair, Cindy makes sure Jimmy is banned from the science fair, to give other kids a chance at winning. But after the competion begins, Libby points out that she seems to miss Jimmy being there for competition, which Cindy denies. She then puts her hand on Libby's mood reading CD player and it says that she misses Jimmy badly. *In Win Lose and Kaboom!, they have an arc where they are trying to become better friends and nicer towards each other. Cindy keeps trying to warn Jimmy about the consequences of answering the message on the space rock, but Jimmy doesn't listen and answers the message anyway. When Jimmy causes them to lose the first two events, Cindy tries to vote him off their team, for the sake of the planet. Cindy tries to make amends later, but Jimmy brushes her off, unwilling to forgive her and Cindy reminds him that it's his fault the planets are going to be blown up. April appears to like Jimmy, who flirts back to her throughout the episode, which angers Cindy to the point of her challenging April to a fight. During the race, Jimmy, realizing that he can't do everything on his own, finally trusts Cindy, decides to be a team player and lets his friends help. After winning, Cindy and the others agree to help Jimmy save the other planets and stop Meldar. At the end Jimmy and Cindy have a talk in the Candy Bar, settling the disagreements between them in that episode. They both lean in to kiss before an abrupt interruption, ruining their moment and Cindy angrily walks away. *Before the filming of a romantic scene between Jimmy and Cindy's characters in Lights! Camera! Danger!, Cindy accuses him of having planned it in order to kiss her. He argues that he hadn't, but tells her to make sure she does justice to the material and gives her a flirtatious smile and a wink. Jimmy smiles a little as he leans in, after Cindy had closed her eyes. Cindy fusses at Jimmy for pulling back, saying she had been in the moment. *In The N-Men, when the kids figure out Jimmy is going to be killed by the army, Cindy admits that this is all her fault and she feels bad about how she treated him. When Cindy is dying after fighting the monsterous form of Jimmy, she apolgizes for always mistreating him and tries to tell Jimmy she loves him, then faints before she can get the words out. When Jimmy changes back to normal, he doesn't remember it well. He tries to ask Cindy what she was saying, but when he sees that she's dying he quickly gets her and the others back to the lab and revives them. *In The Tomorrow Boys, Jimmy and Cindy are married in the bad future, and Jimmy screams upon finding out. It is unknown if they will get married in their real future, since the futures shown by the Chrono-arch are just predictions. *During Stranded, they reveal some feelings to each other, after severely letting their guard down since they were alone with no friends or competition to ruin everything. They spend all their time together while on the island. Jimmy gives Cindy a pearl, and they watch the sunset together. They often hold hands and flirt sweetly throughout the episode. When they are about to leave, Cindy begs Jimmy for them to stay on the island, but they can't. At the end, they decide to go on a trip to Australia alone. *In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, Cindy wanted to enter the school dance show with Jimmy but was discouraged when she heard him saying to Carl and Sheen that he thought it was lame. She tries to ask him anyway, and Jimmy accepts before she even finishes asking, but this was because he was concerned about Sheen. She then becomes concerned about Jimmy's odd behavior when he, Carl, and Sheen leave after Libby mysteriously vanishes. *In My Big Fat Spy Wedding, Cindy is frequently distracted by Jimmy's appearance and calls him handsome. During the wedding, she films Jimmy and says amorous things about him. At the end of the wedding, Cindy catches the bouquet, looks Jimmy up and down and bites her lip. He smiles back flirtatiously before they both look away awkwardly and Cindy throws the bouquet to Carl. *In One of Us, Cindy asks Jimmy several times what he was doing at Betty's house. She doesn't act angry like usual, but actually acts a bit embarassed asking. He repeatedly replies that it was nothing. *In Vanishing Act, Jimmy's flirting with Betty pushes Cindy over the edge and she causes her, Jimmy, Betty, Carl, and Sheen to get sucked into another dimension. Later, she blames both of them for this, which makes Betty decide to pull Cindy aside and let her know she was aware of their feelings for each other. She told her to stay out of her face and that she can have him. *In King of Mars, Cindy tries to flirt with Jimmy and gets angry when he ignores her. Jimmy later admits to her that the only reason he was ignoring her was because she was distracting him and he admits he thinks she's very smart and pretty. *In League of Villains, Libby says that Cindy is in love with Jimmy but in her pride is unwilling to admit it. She reminds Libby that she's the same towards Sheen, which she denies, but the girls then exchange a knowing look. In the lab, she sees that Jimmy has a lot of photos of Betty Quinlan, which she makes him get rid of. When everyone is about to be killed, Cindy stutters while trying to tell Jimmy she loves him. Jimmy rushes off to save them, but lets her know he knew what she was saying, kissing her on the cheek. When Cindy sees that they'll live, she takes back her words in embarassment, after which she touches her cheek and smiles in his direction. At the end of the episode, he takes her hand as they walk into the Candy Bar together. *In Lady Sings the News Jimmy flirts with Cindy, and they are caught by Libby. Their secret relationship is then revealed on live television, to their embarrassment. At the end of the episode, Jimmy kisses her for the first time, and they walk home holding hands. Trivia * Jimmy and Cindy's relationship is often compared to Arnold and Helga's from Hey Arnold and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's from The Loud House. Gallery For images, see: Jimmy and Cindy's Relationship/Gallery. Category:Relationships